Sokar
Sokar is the main antagonist of the REALM series. He is a rogue Employer possessing the body of Yeelon Mekyr who seeks to claim Nevada. It is not known what Sokar's actual final goal is, nor why he is purple unlike the other Employers. He claims himself to be the very concept of Madness itself''' ('''"I AM SOKAR. I CANNOT DIE. I ''AM MADNESS!"); which is a very unusual claim. While it is not known how or why he is here; it is alluded to that he turned against the Employers and may be only interested in his own motives, or, perhaps even more bizarrely; is now aligned with The High (which is unlikely given his known behavior), which may explain the differences; purple is a combination of red (the typical Employer color) and blue (the color of the probability/the High lightning pulses), which may be allusions to his background. Sokar appears to be unlike the other Employers in other ways too; Where the Employers appear to be simply Blackfire-Based Improbability colored Red, he has had two known forms: the "larval" parasitic Haunted Face seen in [[Yeelon Madness 2|''Yeelon Madness 2]], and his bizarre skull-like state at the end of ''REALM: Illuviation''. As the skull-like state is the true natural form of the Employers, it is unknown if Sokar shares a humanoid shadow form like his former brethren. History ''Yeelon Madness'' It appears that Sokar was originally one of the Employers until he was cast out for an unknown reason. He later began inhabiting the body of August Huffman, transforming him into Yeelon Mekyr and causing him to develop mental issues (though it could be just as readily implied that Sokar chose him because of these mental issues). REALM: Project M3KYR As Kelzad Oox is trying to escape, Sokar possesses several l33t Agents and A.T.P. Engineers to attack the Science Tower. He eventually confronts Kelzad, but is driven off by Zalmamder Oox and a squad of A.A.H.W. units. REALM: Fraternization Sokar tries again to attack the Science Tower with an army of reanimated l33t Agents, A.T.P. Engineers and Abominations. He heads up to the top of the tower and breaks off the Solarium from the rest of it. Eventually, Kelzad Oox fights his way through Sokar's Haunted army and makes it to the top of the tower where he confronts Sokar / Yeelon. Sokar then turns the sky purple and summons a scythe as Kelzad and him face off. REALM: Illuviation Despite losing one of his Chargers, Kelzad manages to beat back Yeelon Mekyr, forcing him to retreat. After fighting his way through Yeelon's minions, Kelzad manages to recover his other Charger. Yeelon then appears and levitates himself and Kelzad back to the top of the tower. Kelzad and Yeelon then resume their fight. However, after the form of Yeelon proves ineffective against Kelzad, Sokar summons purple energy around Yeelon and reveals him true form. He then raises the ground around Kelzad and flies up to confront him in the form of the Demon Face. However, Kelzad attacks the Demon and forces it to retreat. As Sokar flies away, Kelzad grabs onto him but the Demon throws him off. Sokar then takes the form of Yeelon again and heads into a building. ''REALM: Revelation'' Sokar appears to face Kelzad after luring him into his realm. He attempts to kill Kelzad by summoning a rock spike, but Kelzad avoids the attack by fleeing through a portal. After Kelzad comes out onto another platform and enters a nearby building, the Solarium formerly attached to the Science Tower, he is faced by Sokar / Yeelon again in the form of the Haunted Face. Sokar grabs Kelzad with one of his tendrils and takes him to another room, where a portal to the Employers' realm lies. Sokar finishes and activates the portal and shoves Kelzad through it into the Employers' realm. There, Kelzad catches the attention of three Employers but before they can attack him, Sokar yanks Kelzad back through the portal. After the three Employers pursue Kelzad through the portal and into his realm, Sokar appears and kills the three of them. After Kelzad flees outside, Sokar and Yeelon appear to him again. Sokar asks Kelzad if he wants to become more grand and meaningful and attempts to tempt him into switching to his side, projecting an apparition of a monstrous enhanced Kelzad to show Kelzad what joining his side would look like, but Kelzad rejects his offer. Sokar then has Yeelon push Kelzad underground and leaves him to die while he goes to finish adding Nevada to his dominion. Sokar creates dozens of platforms infused with his purple crystals and sends them flying to strike the ground of Nevada from underneath, allowing him to deploy his Decrepits into the world. Sokar then pulls most of the buildings in Nevada down and into his realm, leaving only the Science Tower and a few others still standing. He summons a large, twisted tower with a glowing jewel on top before attaching purple crystals to the buildings still left up. Trivia * He is named after the Egyptian god Sokar (alternatively spelled as "Seker"), the falcon god of the Memphite Necropolis. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Employers